cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Politics of Pacific Orange
" The '''Republic of Pacific Orange' is a liberal democracy in which the ability of the elected representatives to exercise decision-making power is subject to the rule of law. All politics is moderated by the Constitution which emphasises the protection of the rights and freedoms of individuals, and places constraints on the leaders and on the extent to which the will of the majority can be exercised against the rights of minorities." '' Political Principles Pacific Orange politics is conducted according to the principles of representative democracy wherein government and political officials are selected according to a popular vote held at regular intervals under the strict supervision of an independent electoral commission. Each representative is elected by a particular electoral district - known as legislative constituency - whose interests the representative is expected to protect during his/her tenure in parliament. Despite being elected by the people to act in their interests however, representatives retain the freedom to exercise their own judgment as how they see fit though each representative nonetheless realises that it is ultimately the people who judge the legitimacy of each decision. Furthermore, whilst the majority of the nation's political decisions are handled by these representatives, the constitution of Pacific Orange allows in certain instances for popular votes on major policy decisions; though instances of such referenda have been quite rare in the history of Pacific Orange. Political Structure The Houses of Parliament constitute the main arena in which the political decision making process of Pacific Orange is carried out. Currently, the Houses of Parliament comprise of the Upper and Lower Houses of Parliament, known officially as the Senate of Pacific Orange and the Legislative Assembly of Pacific Orange respectively. *''Legislative Assembly of Pacific Orange:'' The Legislative Assembly ( or "The Lower House" ) is where bills are first formed and submitted for approval. Representatives to the Legislative Assembly are elected according to a popular vote to serve a three year term during which they are entitled to serve on legislative boards operating in the Legislative Assembly. Whilst there is technically no 'head' of the Legislative Assembly, the President appoints a Speaker of the Legislative Assembly to oversee daily proceedings in the Legislative Assembly. Each representative is selected by an electoral constituency of 100 voters. Currently there are 610 elected representatives serving in the Legislative Assembly. *''Senate of Pacific Orange:'' The Senate ( or "The Upper House" ) is where bills passed by the Legislative Assembly are reviewed. Senators serving in the Senate are elected according to a popular vote to serve a three year term in which they are entitled to serve on any senatorial boards operating in the Senate. Whilst there is technically no 'head' of the Senate, the President appoints a Speaker of the Senate to oversee daily proceedings in the Senate. Unlike with the Legislative Assembly, elections to the Senate are staggered so that once every 18 months, half of all senators are up for reelection. Each senator represents an electoral district of 500 voters. Currently there are 305 elected senators serving in the Senate. The Judicial System of Pacific Orange is reponsible for ensuring not just that the laws of the nation are properly applied but also to ensure that the laws of the nation remain firmly entrenched in the spirit and letter of the constitution. *''Supreme Court of Pacific Orange:'' The Supreme Court of Pacific Orange is where resolutions passed by the Senate are examined to ensure that they remain in accordance to the spirit and letter of the Constitution. Supreme Court Judges are selected by the President and approved by the Houses of Parliament. In in the interests of protecting the rights of minorities against the will of the majority, only two supreme court judges are allowed from each region. A Supreme Court Judge is appointed to serve a seven year term which can be renewed upon expiration. Currently there are 14 judges in the Supreme Court. Political Process All political decisions made in Pacific Orange occur according to the following processes of formation, review, approval and enactment: 1. A bill is presented for consideration in the Legislative Assembly where it is subject to examination and debate amongst the representatives. When all speakers concerning the bill in question have been called forth by the Chairman of the Assembly to present their various cases, a vote is held within the Legislative Assembly. Should the bill fail to recieve the minimum number of votes necessary for its approval and passage through the Legislative Assembly - the quorum - the bill is declared null and void and can either be amended and resubmitted for consideration or removed completely from the floor. 2. If passed by the Legislative Assembly, the bill is then sent to the Senate for review and approval. When all speakers concerning the bill in question have been called forth by the Chairman of the Senate to present their various cases, a vote is held within the Senate. Once the bill receives the quorum of votes, it is considered approved by the Senate and passed on to the Supreme Court as a resolution for consideration. Should the bill fail to recieve the quorum of votes, it is considered rejected by the Senate and returned to the Legislative Assembly for amendment. 3. Once the resolution for consideration reaches the Supreme Court, it is examined to ensure that it complies with the spirit and letter of the Constitution. Should the panel of judges deem the resolution for consideration illegal under the guidelines of the Constitution, the resolution for consideration is returned to the Houses of Parliament for amendment and resubmission to the Supreme Court. If a majority of judges grant their approval to the resolution for consideration, it is then presented to the President as a resolution for approval. 4. Ultimately, the President has the final say in whether a resolution is turned into a law. When a resolution is approved by the Supreme Court, the President is invited to enact the resolution into law using his/her presidential authority. Should the President harbour any reservations regarding the resolution presented to him/her, he/she is entitled under the constitution to send the resolution back to the Houses of Parliament for amendment using the Presidential power of veto. Current Political Parties The composition of the Pacific Orange Houses of Parliament as of 2007 consists of 10 political parties derived from across the entire political spectrum. Generally speaking, the parties are arranged in terms of the governing 'Pan Red' coalition, the opposition 'Pan Blue' coalition, the 'Pan Green' coalition and various other parties. '' *The Pan Red Coalition:'' The Pacific Orange Labor Party The second oldest political party in existence within the Pacific Orange political process, the Pacific Orange Labor Party is a moderate left wing party which advocates a socialist economic programme of enforced semi-nationalisation in most of the nation's financial and industrial sectors. In terms of party doctrine, the Labor Party favours strong centralised federal government, a universal state funded health insurance and unemployment welfare scheme and an open immigration policy. The Republican Party of Pacific Orange Formed by more moderate elements following the collapse of the Pacific Orange Socialist Party in 1988, the Republican Party of Pacific Orange is a centre left party which preaches the tenants of moderately high taxation in order to fund moderate reform implemented gradually over an extended period of time. Currently in partnership with the Pacific Orange Labor Party as the country's governing coalition, the Republican Party is seen by many as the moderate counterweight to more radical elements within the Labor Party. *''The Pan Blue Coalition:'' The Nationalist Party of Pacific Orange As the first political party ever founded ( and to which the nation's founder Pawws belonged ), the Nationalist Party of Pacific Orange was held for a long time in the nation's history as the preeminent party of most prestige on the Pacific Orange political stage. Not surprisingly, the Nationalist Party boasts the highest time spent in office, including the biggest election landslide in Pacific Orange history. A self proclaimed 'conservative' organisation, the Nationalist Party argues in favour of fiscal economic policies, gradual privatisation of most of the nation's industrial and finanacial sectors, conservative reform and a restricted immigration policy. The Pacific Orange Country Party Described by both critics and supporters alike as 'the party of farmers for farmers', the Pacific Orange Country Party not surprisingly draws the mainstay of its votes from the Central Highlands and Schauinsland regions. Whilst similar with regards to most policies to its partner the Nationalist Party of Pacific Orange, the Country Party advocates in addition higher tariffs for imported agricultural products, extensive reductions in agricultural taxation and greater federal subsidies to the nation's agricultural sectors. The Pacific Orange Christian Democrats Party Established roughly at the same time as the Labor and Nationalist Party, the Pacific Orange Christian Democrats Party has seen drastic decline in its electoral success since the founding of the nation . Nonetheless, the Party has remained firmly committed to achieving its goals as set out by the party's forefather over 50 years before - the maintenance of democracy within the country, the protection of traditional Christian moral values and the upholding of both Church and State in current society. *''The Pan Green Coalition:'' The Greens Party of Pacific Orange The Greens Party of Pacific Orange is perhaps unique in the entire spectrum of Pacific Orange politics in that it remains the only political party focused firstly on environmentalism, arguing that all other aspects of humanity will cease to be of concern if there is no environment to sustain it. Left-wing economics, progressive social policies, participatory democracy, and non-violence make up the balance of its platform. Though not officially affiliated with either the Labor or Republican parties, Greens Party senators and legislators can generally be counted upon to support Pan Red coalition positions both in the Senate and Legislative Assembly. The Pacific Orange Socialist Progressive Party Incorporating the radical elements of the former Pacific Orange Socialist Party, the Pacific Orange Socialist Progressive Party is a more radical left wing party which envisages a socio-economic system wherein greater social and economic equality is to be achieved via greater federal authority, exercised on behalf of the people. Whilst the party claims that it represents "a heartfelt movement for freedom, social justice and solidarity", its critics label it as little more than a pseudo-communist organisation dominated by the interests of certain trade union bosses. *''Other Parties:'' The Liberal Party of Pacific Orange A primarily middle class party, the Liberal Part of Pacific Orange is one of the more recent, libertarian parties to emerge on the Pacific Orange political scene. Existing primarily in the Senate where it occupies a key position in maintaining the balance of power, the party strongly opposes the intervention of the state in society, maintaining the primacy of individual freedoms and rights above all else. Economically speaking, the Liberal Party favours moderately low taxation and hence can be considered fiscal conservative as such. The Thai Democrats Party Originally set up to protect the interests of the Pacific Orange Thai ethnic community, the party not surprisingly draws the mainstay of its votes from the Thai communities of the New Territories. However, there has been a steady decline in its electoral fortunes ever since the success of its campaign to unite the New Territories with the rest of the Pacific Orange State. A series of scandals and corruption investigations into a string of Thai Democrats Party politicians throughout the late 1990's has led to a general lack of faith in the party's ability to stick true to its founding principles - the protection of Thais against the evils of modernisation and commercialisation and the equalisation of wealth with the rest of the nation. In terms of doctrine, the party favours an open immigration policy and moderate reform but remains divided on whether to achieve this through high or low taxation or strong or weak federal government. The Pacific Orange Workers Party Perhaps the best known communist party currently in existence in Pacific Orange, the Pacific Orange Workers Party calls for the immediate redistribution of wealth through the establishment of proleteriats throughout the country. Dismissed by many as a party on the extreme of the far left radical fringe, the Workers Party has nonethless managed to remain ( no matter in how a diminished role ) a part of the Pacific Orange political process. Category:Pacific Orange